nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Sugihito of the Genji Empire
Born 16th February, 993.M41, Tenno Sugihito (杉仁天皇) is the current Tenno, or "Heavenly Sovereign" of the New Empire of Japan. He took leadership in 012.M42 at the age of 19. Like his siblings, he has a Drookian name: Donau Macallan V though he uses his Japanese name for symbolism as Tenno. He is married to an Azerothian Blood Elf named Melanion. Personality Sugihito is introverted but he has a thoughtful mind. He may seem calm in the outside but he is filled with worries, paranoia and anxieties (becoming a Tenno doesn't help). As he is a young leader, he has an idealistic side to restore his Sub-sector to it's former glory. The Tenno has poor social skills and is prone to causing some kind of trouble. All of these can be traced to how he was held in low expectations during his childhood. He also has difficulties handling stress. When stressed he often forgets and needs assistance to be reminded. He wears his uniform during his time in the Imperial Guard and only wears the medals and honours he actually earned in service as a sign of modesty, an inversion to many leaders. He is an honest person but perhaps too honest to be recruited into any shadty organisation. The Tenno is not without virtue as his paranoia and survivalism are what helped him survive his time in the Imperial Guard. Time and time he showed great intellect and hidden intelligence from his eccentric personanily. His greatest virtue however, can be loyalty. When betrayed he is very unforgiving to the offender. Biography Early Life Sugihito was born to the Tenno's bloodline. His father was a Drookian who married into the Genjis time and his mother was a retired Imperial Navy officer. He was raised with his twin sister Jingu in the Genji Palace, attended to by palace servants. When Sugihito's grandfather, the Tenno of the Nippon Sub-sector at the time died, his father wanted to become the successor. The choice was controversial as he was not of Genji blood, merely married into the family. His father wanted to have Alexander has his future successor but only the first-born son could be made an heir. Sugihito would be the next Tenno but he was deemed too young and as a comprimise his father was made his regent. Venting his frustrations, his father became abusive to him and he was forced to move into the care of an Army officer that was a friend of his grandfather. Sugihito attended Saint Celestine's school in planet Tokyo. The school was attended by children of nobles and was considered one of the best schools in the Sector. He was known to have stayed out of trouble most of the time, hinting his survival skills that later allowed him to survive the horrors he will face. Military Life Sugihito became a member of the local Imperial Guard regiment: the 357th Yokohaman Centurions, beginning his career. His superiors noticed his penchant for staying from trouble and surviving many things thrown at him with the skin of his teeth and was selected for officer training and spent an extra year to train. He participated in conflicts across the galaxy and earned the title of by the end of his service Lietenant Major. The 357th Yokohaman is currently the only regiment in the Imperial Japanese Army to remain using the name Centurions and the Tenno's bodyguards are drawn exclusively from the regiment. One of the campaigns he was part of involved co-operation with an elite mixed Regiment known as the Ragged Edges and was responsible for the communication between them and his Regiment. During this, he met and developed a seemingly one-sided crush on a Tallarn guardswoman. After the objective of the campaign was completed, he was planning to confess his feelings but before he could, the 357th Yokohaman was recalled back to the Sub-sector. Chaos Invasion of Nippon Sub-sector When the Forces of Chaos invaded the Nippon Sub-sector, the Tenno initially lost the capital but was able to retake the planet but the victory came at a cost. Sugihito's father and other high ranking officers were killed in the final attack along with Erebus. The population of the sub-sector significantly dwindled with an estimate of 13 billion survivors and the military was severely weakened. Accession With the planet liberated and the young Genji old enough to become the new leader, Sugihito agreed to take the mantle of leadership and was crowned Tenno. Some some after becoming the Tenno, he was nearly assassinated by a Chaos cultist. When he was dining at a restaurant, a cultist attempt to attack him with a knife. The attacked was thwarted by a small stranger who threw and pierced the cultist's throat with a chopstick. Sugihito asked for the stranger's identity and he revealed himself to be Darth Kaiser, a former Pokemon Sith Lord who chose to leave the Sith order. The encounter began a friendship between the two with Darth Kaiser eventually becoming a close advisor. The Evaluation The Re-establishment of communications with the rest of Humanity came. The series of events began during the summit in Choson, where Darth Kaiser attended to represent the Sub-sector. He encountered former-Commissar Raege during the summit. Through this summit, contact was indirectly re-connected. High Lord Admiral Grey travelled to the Sub-sector to evaluate it's state. Sugihito gave her a tour of the sub-sector to show that the Sub-sector is not Heretical and to prove his loyalty. The tour continued to the Imperial Japanese Navy Headquarters in Kanagawa for the second day. He was joined by his sister, Jingu during the tour but his role was cut short when he received a message from Admiral Ozawa that Malak has been rescued, but need medical recovery. Meeting an Old Face With the news of a rescue operation in the Grand Alliance War a success, Sugihito rushed to the person of importance. He was able to see her after she was settled in a hospital to treat her injuries sustained. The person in question was Ikram Malak, a guardswoman he developed a crush on. He visited her everyday but he was too afraid to show his face to her and to confess his true feelings to her. When Malak was deemed fit to return to active duty, Sugihito finally met her in person to confess. The confession did not go well as the Tallarn Guardswoman was devoted to her duty in the Imperial Guard, but agreed to spend some time with him until she is sent back to the frontlines. On the day she left, she gave him a shemagh from Tallarn as a token of appreciation along with a letter she has got a medic to write due to her illiteracy and the Tenno has kept it since. Fortunately for him, Darth Kaiser has pulled some political strings in his favour. He has convinced Holy Terra to attach her in Tokyo to oversee it's return to the Imperium of Man, making her return still as a Guardswoman fulfilling her duty. Since then, Sugihito visited her regularly but her ever-emotionless face makes it impossible to understand if she appreciates the visit or if she does have feelings for him at all. Diplomacy is Magic The Tenno was invited to Equestria shortly after Lord High Admiral Grey's visit, which he accepted. At Equestria, diplomatic relations with the Azerothian Union and Equestria have been opened. He has also received diplomatic gifts from the Azerothian Union including a pet Worg, Type 97 Chi-Ha Medium Tank and an Azerothian blade and have given the Order of the Six Foundations to the Chairman and an officer's dirk in return. He met his wife Melanion, a Blood Elf serving in the Maroon Army in this diplomatic visit. Shadow War The Tenno was involved in another civil, but quiet war. It was discovered that Chaos Cultists have infiltrated the government to destroy it from the inside by attempting assassination on prominent leaders. When Jingu was nearly killed, it became a sign that the government has been infiltrated. Loyalists and cultists fought within silently for the war with the loyalists gaining victory again. The Shadow War had forged the Tenno into a more capable leader while shaping his views on the Galaxy. The Great Leap The multiverse of Facebook Nations began dying. The news of destruction reached the Imperium and by the time the news was given to the Tenno, the first Galactic Sector was gone. He gathered the other local Sub-sector leaders and consulted on how to preserve their realms. They conbined funds and resources to build a Warp device that can transport the whole Sector into a new Multiverse and used it to survive the shutdown of the Multiverse. Fortunately the Warp device was passed on to other Sectors and starfleets, allowing some of them to survive as well. The Imperium was crippled with the loss of Sectors and much of the leadership, similar to the Fall of Rome. Just like the Fall of Rome however, new civilisations and hope may emerge from the rubble of the turbulent times. Brave New Earth A new multiverse meant a new Earth. When the previous powers of Earth ceased to exist the CDC leaders look to expand their presence. The New Empire of Japan was no exception and moved to place their flags. They have gained the allegiance of much of the Eastern Pacific including his believed to be ancestral homeland of Japan. Success was also notably seen in Central Asia, the Middle East and the Caucasus. He formalised relations with the new nations and offered to assist them in anyway. In This Fragile Galaxy Some time after the Great Leap, Sugihito made a decision in his life. He called Melanion to see him after her working hours and proposed to her. The wedding is planned to be held in 20th April as later announced and began planning for the time being. Using legal loopholes he has made her eligible to marry him. Prelude On February, anniversary month of NEJ's establishment, birthday of his ancestor Tenno Jimmu and his own birthday he announced his engagement to Melanion. To prepare for the day the specialists he hired started their work: commissioning his household chef and apprentice to prepare the wedding cake, contracted a Blood Elf fashion designer to design his future wife's dresses and sent invitations within his court and to foreign leaders. The Vows Main article: The wedding of Tenno Sugihito and Melanion On 20th April 015.M42 Tenno Sugihito married Melanion without incident. The event was attended by some Imperial officials and allies from both the Second Terra Treaty and the CDC. This marriage is part of a chapter that will shape future policies of the New Empire of Japan. Walking the Earth The Tenno and his wife went to Earth to meet foreign leaders with the honeymoon later. He visited Russia, United Kingdom, East Prussia, Byzantium, Georgia, Levant and Cuba, meeting their leaders to discuss future partnerships. Once the duties were fulfilled he enjoyed the beaches of Havana and later the Levantine Dead Sea in the Genji Hotel Resort built under a joint venture. A Little Surprise Sugihito received news one morning from Melanion that she is pregnant with their child. He was overjoyed with the news, but chose to keep the news from the public for a few months. He was however conflicted with the worry of whether he will be a better father than his own father. After speaking to his sister and Susanoo, his new spymaster, he was given some hope. The Illegitimate plot Tenno Sugihito, a few months after his marriage was contacted by the Masaki Akao of the Genji Patriotic Party, the most prominent right-wing political party. Considering the marriage with Melanion, the party leader suggested that he also acquire a concubine. This proposal instead angered the Tenno, demanding that he never suggest how the Dynasty should be run. He however accepted the invitation to Akao's party banquet as a sign of good will. At the night of the banquet he was asked once again on the option of concubinage, which was already enraging him. He was offered a drink of wine, not knowing it was spiked. Drinking the wine, Sugihito tried to retain a grip of his mind but he fell unconcious. The Tenno woke up back in his palace, still in his uniform. He wondered what happened last night and couldn't recall any memories. He asked his wife and servants but they could only say that he returned home all of a sudden. Frankly, it's an emergency Main article: Frankly, it's an emergency Tenno Sugihito has visited the Frankish Kingdom of Argentina in a drunken attempt to establish bilateral relations. Things have gone sour real quick when he unintentionally offended his hosts. Despite diplomatic immunity he was given an arrest warrant, forcing him to find a way to escape. Through his escape however he brought intel that the CDC later found use in the form of escaped serfs and persecuted ethnic minorities. When he returned home though, he was greeted with a hit in the head by Melanion. She warned him that if he tries to go to Argentina again, she'll break every bone of his make sure he can't go. She also added that she's worried for the sake of their soon to be born son. As she was talking she only realised that he was knocked out by the hit when the response was suspiciously silent. Palace attack When the Tenno was out of the palace for a key meeting in the Genji Hotel between the CDC leadership, unknown attackers hae infiltrated the palace. When he was alerted he chose to return to the palace to ensure the safety of his wife. Reading the Genjijiki The Genjijiki was given to the Tenno by the Household Agency. The Tenno read through the chronicles of his family, but was left pondering on who the Kami were. He knew they were close to Human due to their description, but nothing else. This very nature of descent from the Kami has also brought the revelation on their distant alien heritage and would have to hide it from everyone else. Legacy of the Kami The Tenno was later plagued by visions the following nights. The repetitive dreams showed serpents and a woman with otherworldly beauty, but with a decaying body. At day he received news of a new cult emerging in the criminal underground with reports of missing people. To investigate on the mystery of the Kami, he took to visit some of the sites sacred to the Genji Imperial Cult. As head of the Cult he was able to enter the holiest sites, and was able to say there were some alien involvement. Private Life Businesses The Tenno owns several businesses in the Sub-sector as a method to earn money for the government along with taxes. The Genji Hotel is the best-known business the Tenno owns. The luxury hotel housed many influential people from within and outside of the Empire. The Tenno's Family is also the largest share-holder of Kusagani Arsenal, a corporation that is dedicated in making the finest quality of products available in the Galaxy. Family The Tenno is the patriarch of House Genji, there he is very involved in the decision of the House. Sugihito has been known to have had a rocky relation with his father while he was still alive. His father has always preferred for Alexander to take the mantle of leadership. With his death and Alexander's disappearance, Sugihito became the newest Tenno in seven years. Sugihito has a brother named Alexander Macallan. Alexander is his younger brother who also served in the Imperial Guard. However, there are reports that he has defected and joined the Tau Empire. Sugihito has ordered him to be killed on sight as a possible traitor as standard protocol and excommunicated him from the family, disinheriting him. Though their relations are undocumented, it is implied that they have a strained relationship. The Tenno greatly admires his predecessor and grandfather, Tenno Seihito. As the eldest child he was chosen to be his successor after he only sired a daughter. The older Tenno was inspired by his grandson to create family-oriented brands such as the Ten-O's and Burger Tenno. His grandfather's death affected him in his life. Sugihito's mother, Kiyoe was a senior member of the Sub-sector's Battlefleet. They are both in good terms, visiting her in her house in Kanagawa occaisionally. As his mother, she is one of the people the Tenno fears the most. Relations with his sister Jingu is generally positive. He didn't seen her for years as she was shipped to other planets as well and not being able to respond in time during the Sub-sector's peril but returned since he took power. After she became a High Lord, they have been too busy to interact. The Tenno loves his wife above all else. Despite interactions with Xenos being considered heresy, he has gone far to protect her throgh legal and religious loopholes. He is very loyal to her since meeting in the Canterlot summit, going far to try and attack someone that slanders her. He is also expecting his first child with her. Religion As the Tenno, Sugihito is not only the patriarch of the Genji clan but the Imperial Cult in his borders. Though a pious man his faith has been questioned by numerous officials and when accused he has attempted to attack the offender with his fists. Tenno Sugihito announced plans to build an Imperial Shrine within Jerusalem, inspired by the Hagia Sophia in Constantinople. He ordered architects to study Byzantine architecture and make a design that fuses their own architecture, Imperial and Byzantine. Hobbies His collection of Pre-Imperial militaria is well-known. He is said to own a full set of N7 armour as a museum piece. He buys and collects rare weaponry and his favourite is said to be the M-99 Saber that was built specifically for his configuration from an unknown source. The Tenno is an avid collector of tanks. He is a World of Tanks player, mainly using tanks from the Japanese Tech Tree. After collecting tanks from Earth he has opened a museum to the public close to his palace. He is an avid fan of football. His support goes to Kanagawa F. Mariners, a team he supported since taking interest in the sport. Marriage Tenno Sugihito has yet to marry, leaving succession an issue. If he does not marry and have a child, the throne will most likely go to the next of kin. If his successor is too young, Darth Kaiser will step in as his regent or even his sister will become an interim Tenno. Major figures have in the past tried to force him to marry their daughters but all attempts have failed with Darth Kaiser's intervention and the Tenno being able to escape the worst situations alive. Recently the situation is seeing a change with the announcement of his engagement to Melanion. Though the succession issue is likely to be solved, the decision to marry a Xeno has been controversial through the court. The Tenno has prepared in advance by inducting her into the Imperial Cult through his power, permitting the marriage as she's spiritually "Human". He has married her on 20th April without any incident. Honours National Honours * Grand Cordon and Collar of the Order of Tenno Jimmu * Recipient of the Order of Genji Imperial Honours * Bosphorus Star * Triple Skull Foreign Honours * Kingdom of East Prussia: Knight of the Order of the Black Eagle * Kingdom of Georgia: Recipient of the Order of the Golden Fleece * Levant Arab Republic: Recipient of the Order of the Sunbird Trivia * Sugihito may have Asperger's syndrome, looking at his awkward personality and sometimes sight in unusual detail. * He has a habit of drinking heavily when in distress. His alcohol tolerance is also considerable. * The tolerance in alcohol has a price that he is weak to caffeine, quickly wiring him. * He had a number of suitors until he has announcement his engagement, extraordinarily higher with the succession issue also. * His biggest fear is Lord High Admiral Grey. She may take this as a complement. * The Tenno keeps a diary, started writing since the age of 8 to take his mind away of problems in his household. Category:Characters Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Leaders